indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
AquaSoloSky
| place=7/18 | alliances= | challenges=6 | votesagainst=6 | days=32 }} is a contestant from Survivor: Pohnpei. They are also known as Harry. Harry started off by bonding with Drew on the original Deleur tribe, and suggested he visit the Temple so that he could gain information without a target on his back. This paid off as the Drew gained a Legacy Advantage with the twist that he must inform one member on his tribe, and he informed Harry. However, this drew Bryce’s suspicion as, but this issue was avoided as Jenna was the clear target at Deleur’s first tribal for her uselessness to the tribe. On the swapped Deleur tribe, he aligned with the whole tribe to vote out Mark after he became a social outcast. When they went back to tribal, Lynn was targeted for her extreme weakness in challenges, but Bryce tried to save her by voting Ian who he felt had better bonds on the other tribe. However, Harry and Drew chose to keep the tribe strong and vote with Chloe to get out Lynn. At the merge, he followed the unanimous votes until he attempted to make a move against Drew at the Final 8, going against their alliance as he had already won three Individual Immunities and Harry believed he could win his way to the end, and he also wanted Drew’s Legacy Advantage. This move failed when Bryce refused to go along with it, fearing he would be next if the vote succeeded, and Su convinced his allies to keep Drew as a shield and voted out the nonthreatening Ian. Harry was voted out at the next Tribal Council when Drew won his fourth Immunity, as after his betrayal, he had no allies remaining in the gane. He voted for Drew to win due to his ability to have remained safe multiple times despite being a clear threat to win. Profile Name (Age): Harry (17) Tribe Designation: Nationality: British Claim To Fame: I saw Endgame on release day and didn't spoil it for ANYONE Inspiration In Life: tbh as cliche as it is, my family. I know I've been really lucky to have been born into a super caring and trusting family and it's made me want to be a kind person towards others, hate is way too tiring. (but like, I'll totally dislike u) Hobbies: Gaming, Acting, watching my many, MANY tv shows, like seriously it's kind of a problem (to the point where it may or may not impact my studies oop) and ORGs of course. Pet Peeves: Arrogance, double standards, having no manners, being bitchy just for the sake of it. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I guess I'm like Aubry Bracco (queen <3) because I play the game by looking ahead at who I can trust while also having a pretty good grasp on the dynamics of my tribe, along with being able to connect with people pretty well. Survivor: Pohnpei Voting History Trivia Category:Male Castaways Category:Deleur Tribe Category:Pohnpei Castaways Category:Sammy's Bishes Tribe Category:7th Place Category:5th Juror